Análú Tarrthála Original
by letmefallasleep
Summary: The original chapters of 'Análú tarrthála, as what was posted before I decided to redo the storyline. If enough people respond to this one, I'll continue to try and work both of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this wasn't how it was originally, But it's twelve thirty at night, and I'm tired, so I'm not gonna waste time trying to split it up into the right chapters. The next three or four (not sure) are still exact copies from the original I have saved on her, with the author's notes and everything, so... yeah.

Chibs grinned at Sabina over the table. When she seen his look, she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, ya are incorrigible," She said with a laugh, taking a sip of her coffee, before returning her attention to the paper.

"No, I'm insatiable," Chibs corrected with a laugh.

"Ah, is that it," She said absently, clearly ignoring him again.

"You are a cruel woman, Sabina Leigh," He said with a pout, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"Aye. It's the Irish in me," She said with a grin, still not looking up from the paper. "Hey, that… Zobelle man came into the diner last night."

Chibs froze. "Did he now?"

"Aye. Left me a twenty dollar tip," She said cheekily. "Wonder if the skin 'ead knows I'm ya girl."

"You stay away from him, Sabina," Chibs said warningly. "That man is dangerous. We're still not sure how we're gonna handle him."

She rolled her eyes, as she leaned backwards in the chair to give him a kiss. "Come on, Luv. I'm nae exactly stupid. I can 'andle me self."

Chibs shook his head as he sat back down. "Aye, I know you can. But Zobell an' his crew don't play fair. We've checked into some of the other places they've been in; car bombs, back alley murders, arson… An' their specialty is goin' after families."

She shrugged as she finally set the paper down. "So what ya are sayin' is… It's the American version of the IRA."

Chibs sighed. "Críona… For once… Please… Act like you actually are human, and play it safe."

She smiled as she patted his hand. "C'mon, luv. Give me some credit. I ain't stupid."

"Stupid, no. A wee bit careless… Well, that's another story."

"Oh shut up. C'mon. I 'ave ta be gettin' ta work," She said, playfully swatting him on the head as she headed towards the front door.

Chibs rolled his eyes. "Ya know, one of these days, you need ta get a fuckin' license," He grumbled. "Twenty seven years old, an' I still have ta drive you everywhere."

She laughed. "Aye, but think of all the time we get to spend together."

"Oh yeah. Like a leech to the ballsack," He said with a laugh at her indignant look.

"Oh, an' 'ere I was thinkin' ya liked me attached ta ya balls. Guess I was wrong," She said with a smile and a shrug.

"Hey now, it was a joke!"

"Oh no, Filip," She said teasingly. "It's too late for that."

* * *

><p>Sabina sighed as she waited on the bench out front. She had half an hour before Chibs was supposed to come pick her up, since she'd gotten out early. Not a lot of people had been coming to the diner since the skin heads had made it their luncheon place.<p>

Her face twisted in concern a bit as she picked up her bag, deciding to walk to Teller-Morrow. Up until that day, Zobelle had acted like he had no idea who she was, laughing and trying to joke with her, always leaving her huge tips. But that day, he had been relatively silent. Him and his cronies had only smiled creepily at her, smiles that set her hair on end. Maybe Chibby was right, and she should take some time off from the diner. She hated to do it –it wasn't like Mrs. Harris had a lot of workers left, since three of the waitresses had quit –but contrary to what Chibs seemed to think, she knew when she was pushing –

Out of nowhere, an explosion rocked the ground underneath her. Down the block, she could see smoke rolling out of what could only be Teller-Morrow automotive. Her first instinct had been to duck, and get underneath something, but when she seen the huge plume of smoke rolling lazily into the sky, she sped towards it, moving as fast as her short legs could carry her.

Less than twenty seconds later, she skidded inside the gates, to see everyone kneeling on the ground, next to what she could only presume was a club member. But she didn't see the one person she was looking for. It couldn't be…

"Chibs!" She screamed, running towards the group. "Filip!"

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" Jax swore. "Opie, get her outta here!"<p>

"Filip!" The Irish woman screamed again, yanking desperately to get towards Chibs.

"Sabina, calm down! We got a medic on the way!"

"Fuck ya! Let go of me! Filip!"

Gemma left Chibs' side for the first time, and stomped over to Sabina.

"Calm the fuck down!" She snapped, slapping the younger woman hard across the face. "Unless you've gotta fuckin' doctor degree hidin' somewhere in that little head, you can't help him! Tara's doin' everything she can!"

"Filip!" Sabina sobbed, finally collapsing in Opie's arms. "Oh Jesus."

"Opie, load her in my mom's car. Mom, get her to the hospital," Jax ordered as the ambulance pulled in. "We'll meet you there."

Gemma nodded, and followed Opie at a jog over to her car.

"You want me to go with you?" Opie asked, glancing at Sabina who was still sobbing in his arms.

Gemma yanked the passenger door open. "No. Just get her loaded. We'll meet you guys there."

* * *

><p>Jax sighed as he walked into the hospital room. Chibs had been out of surgery for almost three hours now, but Gemma had told him to give Sabina some time alone with him. Jax didn't understand –hell, the man was unconscious – but it was one of those times he knew better than to argue with his mom.<p>

"Woah, woah, woah!" He exclaimed, as Sabina shot up from the chair, gun in hand. "Jesus, what's wrong with you!"

Sabina shrugged, unapologetic. "Ya startled me a wee bit, Jackie boy."

"Christ, you do that to the doctors?"

She smiled darkly. "Only the ones I do nae recognize. What's the news?"

Jax sighed again as he plopped down in the chair. "Nothin' yet. We know it was a car bomb. That's about it. You holdin' up ok?"

Sabina nodded. "Aye. Sorry 'bout me meltdown earlier. Been a long time since somethin' like that's 'appened."

Jax shrugged. "Hey, no worries; we all kinda freaked," He admitted. "Wasn't expectin' it."

"That's kinda the point of a car bomb," Sabina said sardonically. "Find out who the vehicle was registered to?"

"It wasn't. Cops found it on the side of the road, called us to tow it. Figure Chibs armed the timer when he tried to start it."

"Zobelle?"

"That'd be my guess. Although Tig brought up a good point. Could it have been the IRA?"

"It's their style, I'll grant ya that much. But I doubt it. The IRA needs the Sons. Ya are their main buyer on this side of the ocean. Would nae risk pissin' ya off. Plus, if they were gonna go after Filip, they would nae 'ave used a car bomb at the shop. Too iffy. No guarantee who would set the damn thing off. 'Sides, they 'ave nae bothered him this long, no reason to try now. No, it 'ad ta be Zobelle," She said firmly.

"We're gonna get him, Sabina."

"I know ya will. But do nae be stupid about it, Jackie boy. This Zobelle… 'e's a very smart man. If it was 'im, 'e'll be ready an' waitin' for ya ta strike back. Ya need ta put aside ya beef with Clay long enough to sit down an' come up with a plan."

Jax face hardened. "You don't understand."

"Oh no, I understand pretty damn well, Jax. I know what 'e did. I know 'bout Donna."

"You… how?" He asked, stunned.

Sabina walked over towards Chibs, brushing her fingers across his face. "I grew up in the IRA, Jax. I know 'ow these things work. Does nae take a genius ta figure it out. But I'm askin' ya ta put it aside, long enough to get Zobelle. Afterwards… 'ell, never much cared for Clay," She said darkly.

"Does… Does Chibs know about Donna?"

Sabina shrugged. "Probably. If I could figure it out, 'e could."

"Then why aren't you two –"

"Why aren't we 'elpin' ya? Why aren't we tearin' the club apart at the seams? Two reasons, Jackie boy. Firstly, ya 'ave no proof. An' Opie will nae believe it without proof. Secondly… I would 'ave done the same thing."

"But ATF set –"

"Does nae matter. If it looks like a rat, ya do nae wait around for it ta chew through your 'ome before killin' it."

"But you know Opie! You know he wouldn't do that!" Jax exclaimed.

Sabina sighed as she sat down. "Jax… I 'ope ya never become president, boyo. I'm sorry, but I don't. Ya are too soft 'earted for it. Someone tol' me once… There are two types o' people ya always suspect: the desperate, an' the ones who talk loud 'bout their innocence. Opie was both. Donna wanted 'im out, 'is bills were pilin' up… For an organization ta function… Ya need ta make the tough calls. The ones ya do nae want ta make."

"So you would have killed Op," Jax said angrily, standing up, and glaring at her.

"Aye. I would 'ave killed you if it looked like ya 'ad ratted. It's the nature of things, Jackie Boy."

"Christ. Do you have a heart somewhere?" He spat, walking towards the door.

"I did a long time ago, Jax. Then someone close ta me shot it out. Ya just remember that."

Jax stopped. Without turning to look at her, he said, "Sometimes, I really pity you, Sabina."

With that, he quietly left.

* * *

><p>Tara sighed as she walked in, and seen Sabina sleeping in a chair by the bed, head resting near Chibs' hand.<p>

"You know, you should go home at some point,"

Almost before she'd opened her mouth, Sabina was awake, and had her gun trained on her. Just as quickly, she'd tucked it away, smiling half-heartedly.

"You know, some of the other doctors are getting a little upset about that," Tara said with a smile. In all reality, all but one of the nurses was pushing to have her banned from the hospital. Fortunately, Tara was high enough up the food chain to keep that from happening.

"Aye. Sorry, doc, just a wee bit tired."

"You realize if you shoot someone, they're gonna arrest you, right?"

Sabina rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly. "Do nae worry, Doc. I do nae shoot unless I'm sure of the target."

"You really think Zobelle is gonna try and finish the job?" Tara asked skeptically. "I mean… It's a hospital. And he doesn't have the element of surprise anymore."

"Tara, someone just tried ta blow up my man. Nearly fuckin' killed 'im. I think I'm entitled to a wee bit of paranoia."

"Sabina… you're exhausted. You've been here for sixteen hours. Plus your shift before that. Makes for what, almost twenty five hours?"

"Did nae sleep much last night. Or the night before. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Ah. Do nae worry your pretty little 'ead, Doc. I've gone a 'ell of a lot longer without sleep. Can do forty eight 'ours standin' on me 'ead."

"Sabina –"

"I'm fine, doc. I ain't leavin'," Sabina said, her voice going cold. "So let it fuckin' go."

"Alright. I'm not tryin' to get you upset, I'm just trying to help. Just relax. Nobody's gonna make you leave."

"Damn fuckin' right they're not!" Sabina exclaimed, jumping out of the chair. "I will nae fuckin' go!"

Tara sighed as she glanced at Chibs' medical chart. "Sabina, you need to calm down. Otherwise they will make you leave, and short of killing everyone, they'll do it. So just relax, alright?"

Sabina nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes as she sat back down. "Ya know… Back in Ireland, they still make America out ta be this… golden land. Where people shit rainbows an' fuckin' puppies, ya know? I mean… I know that bad shit can 'appen anywhere. But did nae expect a fuckin' car bomb. Not 'ere. I expect a Mayan deal gone wrong… Accident on the road… But not this. Not 'ere."

"I don't know, Sabina. I'm new to all this, so I'm just as lost as you. If not more so. At least… you understand all of this. The club… Being an old lady. I'm so out far of my element, I feel like I've come from Jupiter or some shit."

"Aye. 'Ad a lot o' background in this. Sometimes, I think we forget where ya come from. Most o' us… This is all we've known. Jax, Opie, an' me were born ta this shit. An' the others… They been doin' it so long, don't know nothin' else. Ta be 'onest, Doc… Don't know why ya came back."

Tara looked at her in surprise as she plopped down in another chair. "But you just said…"

Sabina sighed, and sat back slowly. "I've been in this life so long… Ya know, I made my first kill when I was eleven? Lost track after that; did nae take long, ta be 'onest. After the first dozen or so, it stops matterin'. An' now… lookin' back on it all… I wonder… What kinda fuckin' parents does that ta their children? Even with Gemma an' Piney… I like 'em, do nae get me wrong… But 'ow the fuck can they push their fuckin' kids in ta this life? 'Ow do ya push a kid in ta a life where guns… murderin'… shit like this," She said, nodding towards Chibs, "is the fuckin' norm. Where it does nae shock us anymore. I still… I can't fuckin' grasp it," She finished bitterly.

There was silence for a few minutes, each woman lost in her own thoughts, before Tara finally spoke. "You ever think about having kids?"

Sabina choked out a laugh. "Jesus, did ya nae fuckin' 'ear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I heard you. I was just wondering if you _wanted_ kids. Chibs' kids."

Sabina's eyes went dark, and her gaze was a million miles away. "Aye. I've thought about it," She said shortly. "Did a lot more than think."

Tara's eyes went huge. "Jesus. Chibs? What happened?"

"No. It was nae Chibs'. An' it was what got me fuckin' shot six fuckin' times."

"Oh… oh my God, Sabina. Did…" Tara found herself unable to continue, horrified at either thought: someone shooting a pregnant seventeen year old, or Sabina having a kid she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. Which would be worse?

"I was still pregnant. Obviously lost the baby."

"How far along were you?"

"Seven months. Was gonna be a girl." Sabina attempted a smile through her tears, a smile so fake Tara cringed.

"God, Sabina… I didn't know," Tara whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Nobody knows, Tara. Ya are the first person I've ever told."

"Why?"

Sabina nodded towards Chibs again. "Seein' 'im… Lyin' there like 'e's dead… If somethin' 'appens ta me… No one would remember my little girl. 'Ell, don't even know… Don't know where she's buried."

"Then why not just tell us? Jesus, Sabina, after ten years, aren't you tired of running yet?"

Sabina chuckled. "Ya 'ave no idea, Doc. No fuckin' idea 'ow tired I am.

"Ya know… I knew a man. Back when I was teenager. Was… a mentor, I guess you'd call it. Pissed off the wrong people. Knew too much. Ya know what they did to 'im, Doc? They tore off 'is fingers first. Not cut. Fuckin' tore. Each one. Then his toes. An' then his balls. 'Ad a doc on 'and, make sure 'e didn't bleed out. Then they just started chopping off limbs, until finally 'e croaked from sheer fuckin' pain.

"That's what they do, Doc. To their own. Imagine what they'd do to Jax. To Gemma."

"Christ. Are they that serious about finding you?"

"I know too much. Way too much. An' I committed the cardinal fuckin' sin: they tried killin' me, an' still I continue ta breathe."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, this is kind of a short chapter. Sorry. But I know the past two plus this one have been a little weird, kinda... choppy, almost I guess. So I'm gonna take a bit of a break, see if I can redo these three, and get the next one done. Shouldn't take more than a week, but I won't make any promises. I'd rather give you guys nothing, than to keep feeding you crappy chapters.

* * *

><p>"Sabina? It's Tig," Tig called out quietly as he stepped into the hospital room, carrying a black duffel bag.<p>

" 'Iya, Tigger," She said tiredly. "Any news?"

"We're lookin' for Zobelle. He's went underground. Not at his house, not at his goon's house… Don't worry, we'll find him," Tig said reassuringly, standing next to the bed. "Any news here?"

Sabina smiled sadly as she stood up, stretching out as she did, before walking over to the small coffee pot, and filling her cup again. "Doc said 'e's got a subdural hematoma. Means the blood is gatherin' in 'is 'ead, puttin' pressure on 'is brain."

"Shit. Is he gonna be ok?"

"They think so. 'E's still critical, but they got 'im stabilized now. Should be fine."

Tig frowned as he handed Sabina the bag. "Didn't know what you wanted, so I grabbed a little bit of everything," He said, eyes still focused on Chibs.

"Are there any underwear in 'ere?" She asked with a grin as she headed towards the small attached bathroom..

"I thought you'd get mad if I went through that drawer," Tig called back with a smile, before hearing the sound of running water.

"Any word on Zobelle yet?"

"Not yet. Is it ok to be talkin' this loud?" Tig asked nervously, glancing at Chibs again.

"Aye, it's fine. Ain't like 'e's sleepin'. So still can't find 'im? Ya tried followin' 'is daughter?"

Tig dropped his head into his hands. "Jesus, how long have you known about the daughter?" He demanded.

Sabina peeked her head around the bathroom door. "Why?"

"We just found out about her today."

"Fuck a duck up the fuckin' ass!" Sabina swore. "Christ, do none o' ya pay attention? Lemme guess: ya found out about 'er jus' in time for 'er ta vamoose, right? Shit. 'Ow could ya nae notice 'er? She's a perky boobed blonde, Tig! She might as well 'ave been wearin' a fuckin' sign sayin' 'ere I am, boyos'!"

"Look, Sabina, we'll find him, alright? No worries."

"Oh, aye… Feelin' real confident with Clay and Jax 'avin' their fuckin' pissin' match. Lucky the whole damn club has nae fell apart yet. I'm real sure they'll jus'… put their differences aside ta work together tryin' ta find Zobelle. 'Ell, they can't even agree on a way of 'andlin' the problem if they do find 'im."

"Yeah, well if Jax would just learn his place and quit pushing, we wouldn't be havin' these problems," Tig snapped.

"Maybe if Clay would stop makin' unauthorized decisions without the club, Jax would nae be pushin'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tig demanded angrily, as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes, and towel-drying her hair.

"Ya know what it means, Tigger. Tell me: did Clay 'ave the balls to do it 'imself, or were you the one pullin' the trigger?"

Tig was quiet for a few minutes, before scrubbing his hands over his face. "It was an accident," He mumbled. "Wasn't supposed to be Donna in the truck."

Sabina sighed as she sat down next to Tig. "I know. Not your fault, Tiggy."

Tig smiled sadly as he stood. "Yeah. It is," He said slowly, staring at Chibs. "I couldn't do it. I was supposed to… Was supposed to get him at the warehouse deal that day… But I couldn't do it. He stopped a Niner from puttin' a bullet in my head, and… he turned his back to me, makin' sure I was covered. And… I lined up the gun… Even had my hand on the trigger. But I uh… Couldn't do it."

Sabina shrugged as she started folding her dirty clothes, and putting them back in the bag. "Do nae know what ta tell ya, Tiggy. Suppose I'd be more worried if ya did nae 'ave a problem shootin' 'im. But ya know somethin' else, Tig? It does nae matter anymore. It's over. Can nae take it back. So let it go."

"Real easy for you to say, Sabina."

Sabina glanced up at him, and smiled. "Not as easy as ya might think, Alex. Thanks for the clothes. Keep me in the loop, aye?"

Tig nodded, heading towards the door. "Yeah. I'll call. Gemma will probably be stoppin' by later."

"Oh goody."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so my cousin/beta read through the whole thing, and said it seems fine to him. I disagree, but... well, he hasn't been wrong yet, and I've noticed a few specific things that you guys seem to have liked that were his idea. So I'll go with it for now. If you think it's weird, let me know, and I'll go back to my original idea. Until then, I'm going to keep hammering away, but I'm also working on my other stories again, so don't expect updates as frequently. Thanks for reading. : )

* * *

><p>As the door opened, Sabina thought she was still asleep when she seen who waltzed in. No way it could actually be who she thought it was. She shook her head a bit.<p>

_Oh shit_. It _was_ her.

"Kea –"

Sabina was on top of the Irish woman, gun to her head in seconds. She knew that Fiona Larkin had allowed it; the black woman was quicker than Sabina was on her best day. She couldn't be that shocked at seeing Sabina; if Jimmy knew she was alive, Fiona definitely knew.

But she probably wasn't expecting to see her with her husband, she thought ruefully.

"What the _fuck_ are ya doin' 'ere, Fiona?" Sabina hissed, pulling the other woman away from the door, back into the corner where no one could see.

"I'm 'ere ta see my 'usband. What in Christ's name are _you_ doin' 'ere?"

Sabina thought quickly, trying to come up with a viable excuse for her being there. None came to mind, so she shrugged, figuring no answer was better than any that she had.

"Seein' as 'ow I'm the one with the gun pointed at ya 'ead, Fiona, I do nae think ya are in a position ta be askin' the questions," Sabina said roughly, pushing the gun harder against her head. "I will nae ask again: what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"I 'eard about the explosion. I was worried," Fiona said casually.

"Oh aye. Real fuckin' worried, I'm sure. Where the 'ell is Jimmy?" Sabina demanded, glancing towards Chibs.

"I'm alone, Kea –"

"Do nae say that fuckin' name!" Sabina barked. "Is nae my name. Not anymore."

Fiona shrugged. "Well, whatever the 'ell ya name is now, I was worried. An' I did come alone."

Sabina laughed bitterly. "Maybe ta the fuckin' 'ospital, ya did. But ya did nae fly ta the States alone. We both know it, so do nae try an' fuckin' play me, Fiona. Obviously I do nae 'ave a lot ta lose, now that ya know I'm 'ere. Where the fuck is Jimmy?"

Fiona sighed, and pushed the gun away, as she went over to sit down. "We both know ya aren't gonna shoot me, Ke –What are ya callin' yourself these days, lass?"

Sabina kept the gun trained on her. "Sabina. Not that it's any of ya fuckin' business. An' I _will_ fuckin' shoot ya, ya stupid bitch. Do nae think otherwise."

Fiona smiled patronizingly. "Really? In the middle of the 'ospital? With nurses, doctors, and police everywhere? Come on… _Sabina_. Ya were never that stupid. Ya know, did nae surprise me ta 'ear ya were still alive. Uncanny survivor's instinct. Always liked that about ya."

Sabina scoffed. "Not enough ta stop ya ol' man from shootin' me."

Fiona shrugged again, still smiling. "I'll admit, ya were pretty stupid there, lass. Was nae expectin' that from ya."

Sabina smiled darkly. "Tell me… Fiona. Is Kerrianne with ya? Oh, I bet she's all alone in Ireland, ain't she? Jimmy never really wanted Kerrianne, it was you 'e was after when 'e went after Filip. 'Ow much do ya wanna bet I still got contacts in Eire? Willin' ta bet 'er fuckin' life on it?"

Fiona was clearly ignoring her as she looked around the hospital room. Sabina cursed to herself as the older woman took in Sabina's duffel, the large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her bed head, and the row of coffee cups Sabina had stacked.

"Jesus. Are ya… Christ, lass, ya can nae be _that _fuckin' stupid!" Fiona said hoarsely, understanding dawning on her face.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Sabina asked casually, knowing damn well what she was talking about, but hoping to maybe bluff her way out of it.

"_You and Filip_? Jesus, girl, the 'ell is wrong with ya? Ya tryin' ta get '_im_ killed too?"

"Oh, that's a right fuckin' laugh, Fiona. Like ya really fuckin' give two shits about 'im. If ya were so fuckin' worried, ya nae would 'ave come. Or 'ell, let's go even further back, ya would nae 'ave stood by an' watched Jimmy carve 'im up like a fuckin' Thanksgivin' turkey!"

"Does 'e know who ya are… Sabina? Put the fuckin' gun away, we both know ya will nae shoot me 'ere."

Sabina grudgingly obeyed, tucking the gun into her jeans. "No. 'E 'as no idea. An' it's gonna stay that way, Fiona, or God 'elp me, I'll –"

"You'll what, lass? We've established ya will nae kill me. Not 'ere at any rate. An' we both know the second I walk out that door, I'll 'ave guards around me. An' do nae make pointless threats against me daughter. Even if ya wanted ta kill Kerrianne –which would be a wee bit 'eartless, since the girl thought of ya like a sister –ya would nae do that ta Filip. An' no, I 'ighly doubt ya 'ave any real contacts left. If ya did, someone would 'ave found ya by now. Shit, lass, ya always did know 'ow ta make shit complicated," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "But do nae worry; I will nae tell Jimmy where ya are."

Sabina scoffed again. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because 'e'll kill Filip, ya stupid twat. An'… I never did agree with what they did ta ya, Ke –Sabina, then. But it was nae worth mine or Kerrianne's life ta try an' stop it from 'appenin'," She admitted slowly, her eyes thoughtful. "Kerrianne was pretty torn up about it. In case ya care."

Sabina sat down in the chair next to Chibs bed, sighing. "Ya know I care, Fiona. I loved 'er. Was like the little sister I never 'ad." She hesitated a moment, before asking, " 'Ow's she doin'?"

"Good, good. Startin' college ta be a veterinarian. 'Ow's 'e doin'?" Fiona asked, glancing at Chibs.

"Subdural hematoma. Pressure on 'is brain. Should be fine, though."

"Was it really a car bomb?"

Sabina nodded slowly. "Aye. An' do nae think it did nae cross my mind that Jimmy was behind it."

Fiona smiled sadly. " 'E doesn't care that much, lassie. It's actually better for 'im, knowin' Filip is out there somewhere, without me an' Kerrianne."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter... A bit short, but it was a perfect place to end it. I don't think you guys will complain too much once you actually read it. : )

* * *

><p><em>Fiona smiled. " 'E doesn't care that much, lassie. It's actually better for 'im, knowin' Filip is out there somewhere, without me an' Kerrianne."<em>

"Ya can be a bitch, ya know that, right?" Sabina said bitterly.

"Aye. So can you when ya are nae bein' stupid." Fiona sighed dramatically, and stood up. "I did nae come ta argue. I came ta see Filip."

"Fine. Ya fuckin' seen 'im. Now why don't ya go 'ome, an' leave us alone?"

Fiona shrugged, as she headed towards the door. "I'll be comin' back ta check on 'im," She said casually.

"Like 'ell ya will!"

"I wouldn't push the matter too much, lass. I got legal rights ta be 'ere. I 'ighly doubt ya do. Don't make me cause a fuss about it. By the way… Ya 'aven't asked about ya family," Fiona said with a sly smile.

"What family," Sabina muttered darkly. "But I do 'ave one question: did Jimmy tell 'em I'm still alive?"

Fiona shrugged. "Do nae know, lass. I am curious though: who 'elped ya escape? Musta been someone with some medical knowledge, that's for damn sure. Jimmy said 'e emptied a six shooter in ta ya."

Sabina bit her lip in anger, struggling to keep it reigned in. It was bad enough the stupid cow showed up, but she was just rubbing everything in Sabina's face. And she knew it. The only thing Sabina had left, and Fiona could rip it all away.

"Aye, 'e did. Six fuckin' shots, Fiona. One at a goddamned time. Slow. Jus' the way 'e likes it," She said, voice quivering with rage. "I never understood 'ow ya could stand ta share a 'ouse with the bastard, much less a bed. Knowin' what 'e did ta Filip. What 'e did ta me. Ya know, I almost think I 'ate ya an' my family more. Jimmy might 'ave fired the shots, but ya all did nothin' ta fuckin' stop 'im. An' _I trusted you_."

Fiona smiled patronizingly, a look she'd perfected over the years. "That was ya first mistake, luv. Never. Trust. Anyone."

"Oh, I learned that lesson right fuckin' quick. Bein' shot tends ta be a good teacher."

"If it's any comfort," Fiona said offhandedly, "Jimmy really did nae want ta shoot ya. I mean, 'e did… But ya brought that one on ya self. Jimmy just stepped up ta the plate, ta do what needed doin'. But I do think 'e actually regretted it. Well, maybe 'regret' is nae the right word. 'E didn't enjoy it."

Sabina choked back a laugh. "Like it really mattered 'ow 'e _felt_ about it. 'E did it, an' that's all that fuckin' matters."

"Ya brought it on ya self… _Sabina_. I'll be back on the morrow ta check on 'im. I'll try an' send word if Jimmy decides ta bring me."

And just like that… As quickly as she had walked in, and threw Sabina's whole life out of order… She was gone again.

Sabina leaned back in the chair, and finally let the tears that had been threatening to escape fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy, ya do nae 'ave ta do this! Na dean ar! Thoil, Jimmy!" She cried as Jimmy shoved her forward roughly. She tripped, unable to right herself with her bound hands, and landed hard on her belly, causing her to cry out again.<p>

"Ya brought this on ya self, Keaira," Jimmy said harshly, yanking her up by her hair. "Keep movin'."

She knew running was pointless. In the middle of the Irish fields, Jimmy would be able to see her for a mile in any direction. And seven months pregnant, she wasn't liable to get very far even if she did try.

She took a deep breathe, and slowed her walk, until Jimmy was close enough behind her…

Then she struck. Jammed her elbow back as hard as she could into his gut.

She put up a good fight. But it didn't matter. Jimmy O'Fallon was one of the best fighters in Ireland. Even if she hadn't been pregnant, with her hands bound in front of her, she wouldn't have stood much of a chance. As it was, she didn't have a hope in hell.

Panting heavily, lying on her back, as she stared up into his cold green eyes, she knew that pleading was useless. She was going to die. They'd probably leave her to rot there in the field.

"Jimmy, thoil, I'll leave. I'll fuckin' disappear, I promise," She cried, unable to stop the tears. "Do nae do this, Jimmy, please, I'm beggin' ya!"

Jimmy's gaze never wavered. "I'm sorry, Keaira."

The first shot felt like someone had driven a hot poker straight through to her spine. By the time the fourth shot entered her dying body, she couldn't feel anything.

Dimly, she realized Jimmy had stopped. As if whispered, she could hear him speaking quietly.

"Go forth upon ya journey from this world. In the name of the Father who who created ya. In the name of Jesus Christ, who died for ya sins. In the name of the Holy Spirit who dies through you…"

The rest of the funeral prayer escaped her, as she slowly faded away into death's cold, black grip.

Her last thought was of her baby girl.

_I'm sorry, Sabina…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoil<strong> ~ _Please_

**Na dean ar** ~ _Don't do this_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is very short, I know, but before I put too much work into this, I wanna see how many people even care enough to read and review. I'm not gonna put all the extra work in, if nobody bothers to read it. So. Let me know. : )

* * *

><p>Chibs slowly regained consciousness, despite the headache that threatened to rip his skull apart. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room, smiling when he seen Sabina asleep in the chair across the room.<p>

And then panic set in, as he glanced in the corner.

"Fiona?"

Jesus, he sounded so damn weak! He couldn't be weak now, not here, not with Fiona. _Oh Jesus, where the hell was Jimmy?_

A horrified thought entered his brain.

"What did you… do to… Sabina?"

Fiona smiled. "I did nae 'urt 'er, luv. Think one o' the doctors slipped somethin' in 'er drink. She's been awake for almost six days now. Quite the girl ya picked out, Filip."

Chibs tried to keep himself from panicking more, turning his head away from her. "Jesus. What the hell are you doin' here?" He asked, trying to put a rough tone in his voice.

" 'Eard about what 'appened. We were worried," She said quietly, before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's from Kerrianne."

Chibs kept his face hard, not wanting Fiona to see how much that meant to him. "You come alone?"

She glanced at the floor. "Does nae matter. I'm 'ere ta see _you_. 'Ow ya feelin'?"

Chibs used up the little bit of energy he had to pull his hand away from hers. "Like I was blown up. You comin' here was a bad idea."

She smiled sadly. "My life's a series of bad ideas, lovey," She said softly.

Chibs turned away from her, trying to keep his face blank. "Yeah."

She sighed. "Go ta sleep," She whispered, running her hand down his scars.

Chibs turned, and weakly swatted her hand away. "Don't touch me," He wheezed. "You comin' here… It put…" Chibs barely caught himself from saying Sabina's name. "Put me in danger."

"Oh, an' ya little Irish lassie over there too," Fiona said dryly. "Ya need ta get away from 'er, Filip. She'll get ya killed, she will."

He managed a weak laugh. "Oh, aye, 'cause you were so _good_ for me health. Get outta here, Fiona. I just got blown up… I can't do this right now."

Fiona pulled back sharply, her face neutral. "Alright, Filip. I'll go for now. But I'll be back. Promised Kerrianne I'd keep an eye on ya."

Chibs was silent as he watched Fiona slowly leave the room. As soon as the door had closed, he pushed the emergency call button on the side of the bed.

A few seconds later, Tara rushed into the room.

"Chibs! Oh, thank God you're awake!"

"What the hell is wrong with Sabina?" He demanded.

Tara sighed. "I slipped a mild sedative into her coffee. Chibs, she needed to sleep!"

"Jesus, Tara, ya nearly got her killed! Don't ever fuckin' drug someone like that!"

Tara put her hands on her hips, and looked down at him sternly. "Chibs, she was exhausted. She hasn't slept for more than twenty minutes at a time since you came in. She was becoming a danger to herself, and others. She nearly shot a nurse!"

"I don't fuckin' care what she 'nearly' did!" Chibs spat. "Ya get her killed, girly, and so help me God, I don't care whose old lady ya are, I'll put a bullet in ya fuckin' brain, ya get me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this! It means a lot to me. As long as I keep getting at least a few reviews on it, I'll keep trying to update them both. Now, please: if you see a plot mistake, or something like that, TELL ME! 'Cause it probably means that I messed up the chapter meant for the other version, by sticking it in here lol. That's gonna be the only hard part, keeping the two parts separated, especially since for some crazy, stupid reason, I've still got it all in one document, including the ending... yeah, should probably change that... Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>"<em>Keaira! Keaira, 'old on, lass! Oh shit… Holy mother of God. Don't ya dare let go, Keaira! You 'old on, ya 'ear me! Oh Sweet Jesus…"<em>

_Keaira could dimly hear the voice through the black fog she was seemingly surrounded by. She couldn't open her eyes. Couldn't feel anything. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Couldn't seem to think..._

"_Keaira, 'old on, luv. We're gettin' ya 'elp. __We're goin' ta Doc O'Sullivan. __Jus' 'old on. Oh Christ…"_

_She felt an odd sort of pressure, every time she tried to take a breath. It was about the only thing she could feel. She tried to make her arms work, to go to her belly, but there was no response. She tried again, desperate to check on her baby._

"_Sa…" Her dry mouth wouldn't work._

"_Jesus! Keaira, can ya 'ear me?"_

"_Sabi…" Her voice was so damn weak. Little more than a guttural whisper. Something metallic tasting kept rising in her throat, burning as it flooded her mouth, to dribble down the side of her chin._

"_Do nae worry 'bout that, luv. Ya jus' 'old on, alright?"_

"_Sabi…" She tried again._

"_The baby… Ya wee one is jus' fine, Keaira. She's jus' fine. Ya both are gonna be jus' fine. Ya jus' stay awake, ya 'ear me, lassie? Keep ya eyes open."_

"_Tired…"_

" '_Ey, now! None 'o that! Ya keep ya eyes open, ya 'ear me? Keep 'em open, luv, for… For Sabina. Keep 'em open."_

_**Lies… lies, all lies… lies, lies, and more lies…**_

* * *

><p>Sabina came to slowly; like swimming through muddy water, she pulled her way to the surface of consciousness, head pounding, and unable to think.<p>

"Sabina? Oh, thank Christ!"

"T… Tigger?" She whispered, trying to force her eyes to focus on the large shap in front of her.

"Yeah. How ya feelin'?"

She groaned as she attempted to move, the action sending shooting pain through every part of her skull. "Jesus. What… what fuckin' 'appened?"

"Tara thought you needed sleep. So she slipped a mickey into your coffee."

Her eyes were slowly starting to work again. Although she couldn't make out his face, she could finally see enough to make out Tig's curly dark hair. But she knew her brain still wasn't fully functioning, since some part of her knew that that _should_ have sent her over the roof. But instead she merely rubbed her head. "She… why?"

"Said you were too tired."

"Jesus… The bitch. Christ. 'Ow long I been out?"

She was pretty sure he shrugged, as she felt a hand on her back helping her up. Dimly, she realized she had been lying on a bed. " 'Bout twelve hours. Surprised you're already awake already. Come on, up and at 'em."

"Who's… with Chibs?" She asked, her voice slowly regaining its strength. She could see Tig clearly, although the edges of her vision was still a little blurry. Her feet felt a little shaky underneath her, but she pushed it aside, much as she pushed Tig's hand aside, determined to do it on her own.

"Juice and Opie are takin' turns with him. Don't worry; we haven't left him alone."

"Where am I? An' do nae say in the 'ospital, genius. Where the 'ell are my fuckin' shoes?" She grumbled, still rubbing her head as she glanced around the room, looking for her sneakers.

"You're a level down from Chibs. Tara had you put in a free room, so you could sleep better. Your shoes are under the bed."

"I swear, I'll kill 'er. Stupid whore," She muttered. "Get my shoes, will ya, Tiggy?"

"Yeah, sure. You sure you're feelin' alright?" He asked, clearly concerned, as he started helping her with the shoes. "Opie's up with Chibs now; he'll be fine if you wanna grab a few more hours."

"No. No, I need ta be with 'im. Fiona's in town."

"Oh shit! You serious?"

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' serious. Jesus, Tara could nae 'ave picked a better fuckin' time. Fiona's 'ere, and where she is, Jimmy is nae far behind. Ya can bet ya last dollar one it."

"You sure?"

She laughed, a short, bitter laugh. "Oh aye. Fiona goes _nowhere_ without Jimmy. An' Jimmy does nae travel to far without Fiona, unless it's a dire need. Fiona does nae exactly _want_ ta be with Jimmy. She does it ta keep 'erself an' Kerrianne safe. Not ta mention, Jimmy O is one of the big power players in the Army. Fiona would be a fine fish ta catch. Put ya self in Jimmy's shoes: would _you_ let 'er outta ya sight?"

Tig shrugged. "Way above my pay grade level of thinkin', babe. But I suppose I should tell ya… your old man is awake."

"Really? When? Oh, leave off with tyin' 'em, Tigger," She said impatiently, standing up, and moving towards the door. Tig sighed, shaking his head as he followed.

"A few hours ago, I guess. I was kinda hopin' you'd get some more sleep before –"

"Oh, hush, Alex. I'm fine. Do nae make me embarrass ya ta prove it," She said with a mischievous grin.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter for this one. Sorry it wasn't on time, but I've had the plague of all colds this weekend. Apologize that it's a bit short, but it's the perfect spot to end it, and I'm too tired to try and make it longer.

* * *

><p>Chibs was almost asleep when the door to his room opened, and the familiar mess of curly red hair rushed him.<p>

"Filip!"

He hugged her as much as he could, a large smile on his face. Finally, she pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"Jesus, luv, ya scared me. How ya feelin'?" she asked, smiling as she traced her fingers up and down his arm.

"Sore, Críona. How 'bout you?"

"Me? I'm fine, luv. But uh… I 'ave some bad news," She said slowly.

"I know. She was here this mornin'. Already talked ta her," Chibs said with a sigh, laying his head back down on the bed. "I'm assumin' she knows ya."

"Aye. She does."

"An' what are we goin' ta do?" He asked quietly. "We both know Jimmy's here with her."

"No doubt. But I do nae think she'll tell." Sabina sighed as she got comfy on the bed next to him, careful to avoid all the wires. "Fiona… I do nae like 'er, Chibs. I never will. But she still cares for ya. She does nae want ya dead. An' me…"

"An' you what, Sabina?" Chibs asked slowly. "Does she know ya?"

Sabina was silent for a moment. "I knew 'er, yeah."

"How well?"

"Spent more time at 'er an' Jimmy's 'ouse than I did my own," Sabina admitted. "Kerrianne an' me… We were like sisters. I always looked out for 'er back in school."

"Jesus! Are ya shittin' me, Sabina?" Chibs exploded. "An' ya never thought ta tell me this?"

"For why, Filip? What would be the fuckin' point, huh? Ya want me ta tell ya about ya little girl? 'Ow she calls Jimmy da? 'Ow 'appy she is back in Eire? Is that gonna make ya feel any better, Filip?"

But Chibs was silent, his face slowly dawning in recognition. "Jesus. Jesus, Mary an' fuckin' Joseph! The fuckin' neighbor girl! Campbell's kid!"

Sabina shot off the bed. "No," She said vehemently. "Ya wrong."

"Like hell I am! Bran Campbell's kid! Shit!" Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "What the hell did ya do? What the fuck did ya do that they'd shoot _you_? Were ya a rat?"

"What? No! Jesus, Filip, 'ow the fuck can ya even think that?"

"Well, let's think here, Sabina, 'ow many fuckin' things could ya 'ave done –bein' one o' the top IRA Council member's kids –ta get fuckin' shot, Sabina Leigh? Christ, that isn't even ya fuckin' name. It's… Kerri, or… Keaira!"

Sabina froze, before fixing Chibs with an icy glare. "I tell ya… what ya need ta know, Filip. An' the deal was, ya ask no questions. An ni nach buin dhut, na buin dha."

Chibs snorted. "It ain't just your business anymore, Sabina. I'm already knee deep in this shit. Ya think me not knowin' who ya really are will stop Jimmy from killin' me if he finds ya here with me? Don't bullshit me, Sabina, ya know it as well as I do, he'd just as soon kill me as look at me."

"Aye," Sabina said angrily. "He does. An' 'e will. But not if he knows that ya know who I am. 'E finds that out, an' 'e'll 'aul ya back to Eire, an' let half the fuckin' Council punish ya. I was beyond ex-fuckin'-communicated, yeah? This goes way deeper than I could even fuckin' explain ta ya. It goes inta allegiances, Council law, an' who's sleepin' with who. So jus' back the fuck off, ya 'ear me?"

Chibs silently fumed for a few minutes, before turning his head. "Get out, Sabina."

"Filip, I'm tryin' ta –"

"Sabina, shut the fuck up, an' jus' get out. I need some fuckin' time alone, alright?" He said wearily. "I can't fuckin' deal with this shit right now. My fuckin' head is splittin' apart, an' you're only addin' to it."

"I ain't leavin' ya alone 'ere; not with Fiona an' Jimmy in time," She said firmly. "No way."

"Then send Tig in. Or the prospect. Don't really fuckin' care. I can't fuckin' handle this shit right now."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright guys, I'm finally over my cold! Passed it on to the rest of my family, but I'm over it lol. I'm still working on the next chapter for the other version, maybe tomorrow night, or Monday. Not sure yet, having a little bit of trouble with it, but no worries. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review. I appreciate you guys reading, but it's a little disheartening to be putting so much work into keeping to versions going, and I only get two reviews.

* * *

><p>Tig stood up unsurely as Sabina came storming out of the hospital room.<p>

"Sabina? Are you –"

" 'E wants ya. I guess I'm goin' 'ome," She snapped, heading towards the elevator.

"You want me to call somebody for a ride?" Tig called after her.

"I'll fuckin' walk!"

"Sabina –"

"I'm not in the fuckin' mood, Tigger. I need the walk. Jus'… keep an eye on 'im, alright?" Sabina said tiredly, one hand absently rubbing her forehead. "I guess I'll be gettin' that sleep, yeah? Call me if anythin' 'appens."

Tig nodded slowly. "Yeah, I will. Sorry, babe," He said to her departing back. "I'll have someone stop up to the house later."

* * *

><p>Chibs sighed as Tig walked in. "She go home?"<p>

"Yeah. She's pissed, man. What the hell did you do?"

"I'm tired of the lies, Tig. I'm tired of this not knowin' shit. It ain't fuckin' cuttin' it anymore. I need ta know. I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I tried, but… Jesus, it's been eleven years, brother. An' with Fiona an' Jimmy… I'm tired of flyin' blind. She keeps tellin' me how dangerous it is, an' how dangerous it'll be if someone finds her here… But she won't tell me why."

"Yeah, but Chibs… She's just tryin' to keep you safe, man," Tig said slowly. "I get what you're sayin', but I understand where she's comin' from."

Chibs was silent for a moment, as he put one hand behind his head, absently running his fingers over the stitches. "At first, yeah… But… Tig, ya gotta understand how the IRA works. If they want ta kill me, it won't fuckin' matter what I know or what I don't know. They don't fuckin' care. Hell, they could kill me anyways; I was excommunicated. They can kill me if they want anyways. They don't need Sabina. An' if she did somethin' bad enough, an' they find her here… They'll kill us all anyways. At least if we know, we can try ta rationalize it, or figure out how ta hide her… Somethin', I don't know. But like this… I can handle gettin' killed, Tig. But if I'm gonna take a bullet ta the head, I wanna fuckin' know why."

Tig sat back in the chair, scrubbing his face with his hands, before resting his chin on his fist. "You know, I hate it when you two fight. I get what you're both sayin', and I understand both of you… And I'm stuck in the middle."

Chibs laughed. "She's got ya fuckin' pussy whipped, an' ya ain't even gettin' the pussy. Jesus, brother. That's fuckin' pathetic."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

* * *

><p>Fiona Larkin forced a smile as she greeted her –for all intents and purposes –husband, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank yee for lettin' me do this, luv," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "It means a lot ta me."<p>

Jimmy O'Fallon kissed her hands. "I know. I had ta come anyways, it was no trouble. Kerrianne called while ya were gone. Trouble at school."

"What? Is she alright?" Fiona asked worriedly, sliding around to sit across the table from him. "What happened?"

Jimmy smiled. "Our… lovely daughter… broke a girl's nose," He said with a chuckle.

"Oh Jesus. Do I want ta know why?"

"Oh, I'm sure ya do. Apparently the word got out about the explosion at the college. Somebody said it was a shame Filip didn't die in the blast."

Fiona stilled, heart skipping a beat. "Oh, ya know Kerrianne, luv. Any excuse for a brawl. She's worse than most of the laddies around."

"Oh aye, that she is. But I think we're gonna have a sit down when we get home. Explain ta her… Her 'father' is nothin' ta be proud of," Jimmy said softly. "Think she needs ta know the truth o' some o' these… romanticized notions that the good Father Ashby has been fillin' her head with. Don't want her goin' down the wrong path or nothin'."

Fiona nodded, struggling to keep her fear hidden. "Aye. She's still young, Jimmy. Barely eighteen. Ya know how girls that age can be."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "Aye. I do. I remember Keaira at that age, an' the mistakes she made. I'd hate ta see Kerrianne go down that path."

"Jesus, Jimmy! There's a wee bit o' difference between 'er gettin' in a brawl over family 'onor, an' that."

"Is there? She needs ta remember which family's honor she's upholdin', Fiona. Otherwise, she's goin' exactly where Keaira went. An'… It was hard enough ta do with Keaira. It might break me if I had ta do that with my own flesh an' blood."

Fiona had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that Kerrianne wasn't his flesh and blood. Keaira had been closer to him than his step-daughter, when he filled the young girl with lead.

And she knew it was more than coincidence that Jimmy brought up Keaira now. It had to be. He had to suspect she was somewhere close by, at the very least. He might even know for definite.

Only years of political play allowed her to keep a straight face, as she cooly replied, "Kerrianne would do no such thing. She's smarter than that. An' she knows which family she plays for. An' I'll not sit 'ere, an' listen ta such talk of me own daughter, do ya understand me? My daughter is no traitor."

The slow, measured look Jimmy gave her confirmed her suspicions, and his words chilled her to the bone. "Aye. I hope she's got that much sense. 'Cause the full weight o' the Army would land on her if she did such a thing. Jus' as it will when we find Keaira."

Fiona nodded, and stood up, before walking towards the back of the hotel suite they shared.

"Oh, Fiona?"

"Aye, Jimmy."

"It'll land hard on anyone found with her too. An' nobody wants that."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Thank you to Tigger64, HaylsValo, and dark-lelu for reviewing. You guys rock. : ) I know this chapter's a little stiff sounding, but I had some serious writer's block going on. Sorry. : /

* * *

><p>Gemma was looking through the billing reciepts when the phone rang. She sighed, staring at the damn thing for a moment. It seemed like the cars were just piling up with Chibs and Tig at the hospital, and the paperwork wasn't much better with Sabina not there to help out. Gemma hadn't realized how much she'd come to count on Sabina for the few hours a day the younger woman helped out while waiting for Chibs to finish up a shift.<p>

Finally, she picked up the phone, with a curt, "Teller-Morrow."

"Gemma, it's Fiona. I do nae 'ave a lot of time; Jimmy doesn't know I'm callin'."

"What's goin' on?" Gemma asked curiously.

" 'E knows Sabina's 'ere. Do nae know 'ow, but 'e bloody knows. Ya need ta get 'er an' Filip outta town, ya 'ear me?"

"Chibs is still in critical, and -"

"Then jus' get Sabina out! Do ya 'ave any idea what Jimmy'll do ta 'er if 'e finds 'er 'ere? Not ta mention what 'e'll do ta Filip an' the club. We're nae gonna be 'ere long; she jus' 'as ta leave for a week or so. I've gotta go."

Gemma stared at the reciever for a moment, before hanging it up, and pulling the burn cellphone out of her purse, and dialing Tig's cell.

It rang through twice before he answered.

"Gemma? What's up?"

"Is Sabina there?"

"No, she just left. Why?"

"Shit! Fiona just called; said Jimmy knows she's here."

* * *

><p>Tig froze for a moment, before cursing under his beath, holding a hand up to silence Chibs, who was glaring at him. "Can you get somebody here?"<p>

"Uh... The prospect is here, I can send him over. About ten minutes. Who's with Sabina?"

"Nobody. She wanted to walk."

"Shit! Of all the fuckin' times... Ok. Ok, I'll send Juice over."

"Alright. I'll go get Sabina. What's the plan?"

"I don't know. Just get her out of town for now. Take her up to Lodi, set her up in a hotel or somethin'. I'll call Clay, and see if we can figure somethin' out. Fiona says they're only gonna be here for a week or so."

"Jesus. Alright, I'm goin'. I'll call you when I get her."

He didn't wait for a response, just hung up the phone, as he grabbed his cut off the back of the chair.

"Fuck, what the hell is goin' on, Tig?" Chibs demanded, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"That was Gemma. Fiona called her; said Jimmy knows she's here."

"Oh, fuck me! Christ! Did she seriously try ta walk home?"

"Yeah. You think this shit's serious? Would Fiona know?"

"Aye, she'd know. Get outta here; go find her, get her outta town."

Tig nodded, before bolting out the door.

* * *

><p>On second thought, maybe walking the twenty miles back to the house hadn't been Sabina's best idea. She wasn't sure if it was the side-effects of whatever Tara had slipped her, or the exhaustion catching up to her, but her legs felt like concrete blocks, and her head was spinning.<p>

She shook her head angrily. With Jimmy and Fiona in town, she couldn't afford to be slow. She had to be at the top of her game, otherwise…

Well, that didn't really bear thinking about.

She moved off the shoulder a bit as she heard a car behind her. She tensed up, and slowly moved her hand inside her jacket, lightly resting her fingers on the 9MM, as the car slowed next to her.

She inwardly sighed as she seen the face inside the car. She really didn't have the patience for this.

"Can I help ya?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew how to get up to Lodi. Damn GPS system said to go up this way, but…" The bald man smiled benignly.

"Lodi?" Sabina asked in surprise, moving towards the car. "Jesus, ya a bit outta the way, laddie. Can't believe – 'Ey!"

* * *

><p>Tig was pushing his bike faster than he should; he'd nearly wiped out on some of rain-slicked roads, but fear kept him pushing forward more on the throttle.<p>

As he rounded one of the corners, his brain went into instinct mode. He wasn't thinking as he seen three large men trying to force Sabina into the trunk of a small silver car. He simply revved the throttle harder, and sent the bike into a skid, laying it down as he jumped, and watched as the bike slide into two of the men, pinning them against the car.

"Sabina!" He yelled, pulling his gun, and firing off a few shots at the third man, who had jumped into the ditch to avoid the bike. He raced over to the car as quick as he could, pulling on Sabina.

The two of them ran around to the front of the car, and jumped in, Tig praying he hadn't done enough damage for the damn thing not to drive.

"Go!" Sabina yelled hoarsely, as Tig fumbled with keys.

"I'm fuckin' tryin'!"

They both sighed in relief as Tig peeled out, and away from the scene…

And then groaned as the damn thing stopped, twenty feet down the road.

"Ya hit the fuckin' gas tank, shit head!" She yelled, jumping out of the car

"I'm sorry, didn't have a lot of time for plannin', Sabina!" He yelled back, following her into the field.

* * *

><p>Weston watched as the two race-traitors disappeared into the trees beyond the edge of the field. Shit was gonna fly when Ethan found out. They'd both seen him. He hadn't planned on the biker showing up; he had figured on scaring the Irish bitch into silence.<p>

Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, so I'm back, and ready to roll! I'm pounding out the chapters for this one, so expect another one tomorrow night, or Thursday afternoon at the absolute latest! I've been rewatching season two, and got some pretty good ideas and what not, and I already have the major stuff planned right out into season four. So be very excited and all! Also, I would assume you all know, but in case you don't... The other version is done. Finished, wrapped up, blagh, blagh, blagh. Second, this will have a different background for Sabina, and different stories, blagh blagh blagh. So no worries there. This is going to be COMPLETELY different. So... yeah... YAY! lol. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. : D

* * *

><p>"Ya 'ad ta 'it the fuckin' gas tank," Sabina muttered again, her eyes scanning the ground in front of her as her and Tig moved through the forest.<p>

"Jesus, Sabina, next time I'll just let 'em stuff you in the fuckin' trunk!" Tig said, exasperated.

She scoffed. "Whatever. Ya think they're gonna follow us?"

"Yeah. We saw their faces; they can't just let us walk away. Zobelle doesn't like loose ends. How the hell did they getcha anyways? Don't you carry?"

Sabina's face went dark, as she jumped over a fallen tree. "Oh aye, I carry. They asked me for directions, an' when I got close ta the car, they yanked me through the fuckin' window. Could nae get ta my gun." She was silent for a moment, before asking, "What do ya think they intended?"

Tig sighed. "Honestly? Probably take you somewhere and rape you. It's a way to hurt the club. They knew we'd somethin' stupid, and end up in trouble."

"Oh, like runnin' ya bike into the gas tank o' their car?"

"Oh Christ, give it a rest. You got any signal yet?"

Sabina held her phone up, moving it around about, before shaking her head. "Not yet. Probably another six miles ta the 'ouse. Think they know where I live?"

"No doubt. Although, I gotta admit… Can't see Zobelle doin' somethin' this stupid," Tig said slowly. "You could identify 'em, and it's a lot to gamble on, that they could scare you into not talkin' to the cops."

"Why were ya comin' after me anyways?" Sabina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Got a call from Fiona. Says Jimmy O knows you're in town. Plan was to pick you up, and take you up to Lodi."

Sabina froze. "'E knows I'm 'ere?" She whispered. "Oh fuck. Oh shitty fuck fuck, ass… Fuck!" She swore, moving again, this time at a near run.

"Sabina? Hey, it's gonna be fine, babe," Tig said, jogging to keep pace with her. "We're gonna get you outta here for a week or so, then they'll be gone."

"Ya don't understand, Tig! If 'e knows I'm 'ere, 'e ain't gonna leave without findin' me, an' finishin' the damn job!"

"What the hell did you do anyways?" Tig asked slowly.

Sabina sighed. "Is now really the best fuckin' time for this conversation, Tigger? It's bad enough I 'ave ta listen ta it with Chibs."

Tig held his hands up in surrender. "Not tryin' to pry, babe, just askin' a question. If they're this hardcore about findin' you, you must have _really_ pissed somebody off."

"Aye, we both know 'ow good I am at that," Sabina said with a sharp smile. "Can we 'ave this conversation later? What the 'ell is the fuckin' plan?"

Tig stopped. "Well… We gotta get somewhere with phone signal. Call the others, let 'em know what's goin' on. We still gotta get you outta town. Figured I'd call Happy and Bobby; have them come and pick us up somewhere, give me their bike, and we'd head towards Lodi."

Sabina stopped next to him, her face contemplative, as she stared Tig in the eye, before finally speaking.

"No."

"'No'? 'No' what? What the hell do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean… I'm done runnin', Tigger. Through with it. 'Ow the 'ell do we know this ain't part of Jimmy's plan?"

"What, Zobelle and his goons jumpin' you? If you pissed 'em off as bad as you think you did, I doubt the IRA would hire a bunch of skin-heads to take you out."

Sabina shook her head. "No, not jumpin' me. But what if… What if they want ta get me away from the club? Isolate me? You're a good man in a fight, Alex, but it wouldn't take many ta bring jus' the two of us down. Hell, Jimmy has enough bodyguards that he could dispatch ta do the job if we're alone. Or what if it's a way ta get to Filip? Distract us, put the focus on me, so 'e can get ta Chibs? No, I can nae risk it, Alex. I ain't leavin'."

"Oh, like hell you're not," Tig said firmly. "Gemma and Chibs both told me to get you the hell outta Dodge. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do, sweet heart."

"Oh, are ya now?" Sabina said, a dark glint in her eye. "An' jus' 'ow ya plan on doin' that, Tigger?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, so I just thought this needed some humor added to it... lemme know if you think it's too much. My cousin thought it was great, but I wasn't sure. So lemme know. :D

* * *

><p>Juice was working in the shop, when his cellphone rang. Cursing up a storm, he crawled out from underneath the vehicle, and pulled it out of his pocket.<p>

"Yeah, Tig, what's up?" He asked, seeing the caller ID.

"It's Sabina, Juicey. Are ya busy?"

"Uh… just workin' at the shop. What's up?"

"Who's with ya?"

"I think Happy and Opie are around somewhere."

"Get Happy then. I need ya boys ta meet me on Old Miller's road. I'm gonna need a bike."

"Jesus, Sabina. You alright?" Juice asked in surprise, standing up, as he fished in his pocket for his keys.

"Aye, I can ride. An' I'm fine. Jus' get 'ere as soon as ya can, aye?" The next thing he heard was a dial tone.

"Gemma?" He called into the office, still staring at his phone.

"Yeah, Juice?"

"Isn't Tig supposed to be takin' Sabina to Lodi?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh shit! Happy! We gotta go!"

* * *

><p>Juice pulled off to the side of the road, and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw.<p>

Happy shut his bike off, and looked over at him, his normally unreadable face twitching from suppressed laughter.

"For the love of Christ, Hap, whatever you do… Don't fuckin' laugh," Juice hissed, pulling his helmet off, and moving towards Sabina, who was looking very proud of herself from her seat on Tig's back.

"Jesus, Sabina… the hell did you do?" Juice asked, still struggling to keep a straight face.

She smiled at him. "Oh, jus' a… minor disagreement is all."

"What'd you tie him with?" Happy asked curiously, gazing down at a clearly furious –and hog-tied –Tig.

"His boot strings. 'E's a wee bit dirty. Dragged 'im 'bout a half mile."

Juice nervously rubbed his face with one hand. "And the shit in his mouth?"

"Got tired o' 'earin' 'im after the first fifty feet," She said with a shrug.

"The flowers?" He asked, his voice going up an octave at the thought of what Tig was gonna do once he got free.

Sabina smiled again, as she glanced down at the purple and blue wild flowers entwined in Tig's curly hair. "Oh, I jus' got a wee bit bored waitin' for ya. So. Who's bike will I be takin' then?"

"Sabina, come on… You proved your point, let's not push this any further," Juice said apprehensively, trying to defuse the situation before it got more out of hand.

"Uh huh huh," Sabina said slowly, still smiling as Happy moved towards her. "I would nae try it, boyo. I took 'im down in 'bout a minute, an' I _like_ 'im; do ya really wanna push me today?"

Happy froze, and glanced over at Juice, clearly unsure of what to do.

Juice sighed, as he handed Sabina the keys to his bike. "I hope you know what you're doin', Sabina. He's gonna kill you."

Sabina beamed at him. "Oh, no fear, Juicey boy. Ya jus' 'ead back ta the club. I'll meet ya there."

* * *

><p>Clay, Jax, Opie, Bobby, and Piney were sitting around the table, when they heard the bikes rolling in.<p>

"Thank Christ. Took long enough," Clay muttered. "Like we don't got enough shit on our plate, we gotta send guys half way to the middle of nowhere for some God forsaken reason."

"Clay?"

Clay looked up in surprise as Gemma threw open the doors to the chapel.

"What the hell are –"

"You need to see this," She said firmly, moving his chair towards the window.

All five of the men moved to the window, as Gemma pulled the blinds up.

"Oh shit," Jax laughed, as Opie doubled over in laughter. "Jesus, man."

Clay rubbed his forehead wearily. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think that's your Sergeant at Arms on the back of a bike Sabina's drivin'… Then yeah, it's exactly what you think it is," Gemma dead-panned. They all watched through the window, as Sabina untied a struggling Tig from the back of the bike, and began dragging him towards the club house.

They met her at the front door.

"Jesus Christ, woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" Clay demanded, staring at the two.

"Tiggy 'ere thought 'e was gonna force me ta go ta Lodi with 'im. Ya can see 'ow well that worked out for 'im," She said jovially, but he took notice of her flashing green eyes. "I'd suggest ya think twice 'fore tryin' ta separate me from Filip again, aye?" She moved towards the door, before stopping, and kneeling down to Tig. "Nothin' personal, Tigger. An' I 'preciate ya savin' me from Zobelle's boyos." She glanced back up at Clay. "Weston an' 'is friends tried jumpin' me on the way ta me 'ouse. Tig knocked 'em outta commission with 'is bike. Figured you'd want ta know."

As Sabina walked out, Clay glanced down at Tig, before looking back at the other members.

"Do I look like I need this shit right now?" He muttered, heading back towards the chapel. "Somebody untie him!"

Bobby looked at Piney, who looked at Opie, who looked back at Bobby.

"I ain't gonna untie him," Bobby said, holding his hands up. "I want no part of this mess."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait... got home just in time to catch a cold... Nasty year for me as far as getting sick goes. Anyways... I know this chapter's kinda short, but it was a good place to cut it before moving to the next chapter. Which should be up tomorrow night, or Thursday afternoon depending on how things go.

* * *

><p>Sabina moved through the hospital silently, her stride purposeful, as her gaze took everything in. The more she had thought about it, the more suspicious she became of Fiona's 'warning'. The black woman didn't make a move that Jimmy didn't know about; even if it was unintentional, Jimmy would know about the call. And Sabina still wasn't sure why Fiona was helping her and Chibs. There was too much at stake if Jimmy found out.<p>

She was surprised how well she fell into battle mode; it was like slipping on an old pair of sneakers. She might hate her father for turning her into his pet assassin, but the training had come in handy, she thought ruefully. It was almost as if it split her brain in two: even as she tried deciphering Fiona's motives, she was making note of everyone in the hospital, planning escape routes if needed, muscles tense and ready for fight or flight.

Although she had to rethink the benefits, when a hand rested on her shoulder. Instinctively, she pinned the hand to her shoulder, and spun, pushing the owner of the offending hand into the wall, elbow pressing against the throat.

"Jesus… Sabina…" Tara wheezed.

"Oh shite, Tara. Sorry. Ya spooked me a wee bit," Sabina apologized, taking a step back.

"Yeah, I gathered. Christ," Tara said with a glare, rubbing her throat.

"Zobelle an' his goons tried jumpin' me on the way 'ome," Sabina said with a shrug by way of explanation. "What's up?"

"Chibs insurance."

"What about it?"

Tara sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "His coverage has lapsed."

"Meanin'…?"

"Meaning, he doesn't have any. Now that he's off critical, we'll be moving him to Stockton Memorial to finish his recuperation."

Sabina's green eyes flashed angrily. "No, 'e isn't, Doc."

"Um…"

" 'E can't leave 'ere. Not with Fiona in town," Sabina hissed, getting in Tara's face. "We can nae be sixty miles away, with no protection. 'Ell, even if Fiona an' Jimmy were nae in town, it'd still be dangerous; Zobelle an' his men are gettin' pretty damn ballsy."

"Sabina, I don't have a choice," Tara said nervously. "The powers that be aren't real happy with me right now; they're just itching for a chance to fire me. And most of that is your fault," She said with a pointed look. "I keep pushing, I'm gonna lose my damn job."

Sabina scoffed. "Oh, I see. So ya puttin' ya damn job before the life o' a member. Lovely, Ms. Knowles. Real comfortin', the idea o' _you_ bein' in the queen's chair one day. Makes me feel all warm an' fuzzy inside," She hissed, before groaning as her phone rang. "Do nae fuckin' move, lassie. I ain't done with ya yet.

"What?" She snapped into the phone.

"Uh… Sabina?"

"No, it's the fuckin' Pope, Juicey. I'm a wee bit busy at the moment, so if ya could get ta the point…"

"Um… Gemma just untied Tig. He's on the war path. Grabbed Chibs' bike, and it's a safe bet that he's on his way to the hospital," The younger man stuttered.

"Oh Christ…" Sabina said wearily. "Like I got time for this shite."

She hung up the phone, and slid it back into her pocket, before turning to face Tara.

"I do nae care what ya 'ave ta do, lassie. But 'e ain't fuckin' leavin' 'ere. Over mw dead fuckin' body, ya get me? So I'd try an' figure somethin' else out. 'Cause you'll be the first person I take with me."

* * *

><p>Chibs looked up as the door to his room opened, and Sabina stepped inside.<p>

"Sabina? Aren't you supposed ta be in Lodi?" He asked quizzically, as she sat down in the chair across from him.

She shrugged. "Change o' plans, luv. I'll nae be goin' anywhere. An' we do nae 'ave ta talk if that's what ya want, but I'll nae be leavin' this room either."

Chibs was startled into silence as he stared. Something had happened, that was for damn sure. She was wired; she looked tense enough to snap someone's neck if need be. Her accent was thick enough to be nearly unintelligible, and her eyes continued to travel around the room.

"Críona, what the hell happened? What's goin' on?"

"I do nae trust Fiona. An' even if I did, there's no way in 'ell that she makes a move without Jimmy knowin' 'bout it. She knows that as well as I do. No way in 'ell she'd risk Kerrianne like that. So what's ta gain by gettin' me outta town?"

Chibs sighed. "She wouldn't intentionally harm me, Sabina."

"Really. She's changed since ya two were together, Chibby. But even if ya willin' ta trust 'er with ya life, I'm not. "


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright folks, so I'm changing directions a little bit. Still got the ending planned out, know what I'm moving towards and all that, but I'm throwing a little something extra into the mix. Also, the next chapter will move past all the BS with Chibs faking to stay in the hospital longer, etc, and move to the day he gets released. 'Cause I'm so done with this hospital crap lol.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Campbell?"<p>

Bran Campbell looked up from his meal at the servant who was standing by the door nervously.

"This better be important, Nathan. I'm having dinner with my family," He said blandly, gesturing around the table at his wife and children, who had all set their utensils down.

"It uh… Ya 'ave message from Mr. O'Fallon. From the States, sir? He says it's important, sir."

Instantly, Bran stood up.

"Family… If you'll excuse me." He walked out of the room stately, grabbing the boy by the shoulder, dragging him out of the room roughly.

"When did Mr. O'Fallon call?" He demanded, his voice dangerous as he shoved the young man against the wall.

"A… a… about fifteen minutes ago, s-s-sir. George… George took the call. 'e… 'e came an' found me, an', an', an' told me ta tell ya, sir. I don' know what the message was, sir."

Bran sighed, and released Nathan from the wall. "Alright then, Nathan. I'll have a talk with Mr. McKinnon. Good work, Nathan," He said, patting the boy on the cheek. "I'm sure your mother would be proud."

Bran smiled to himself as he watched Nathan scuttle off, before heading towards his study. It was important to keep a certain amount of fear in the help, but it couldn't overrule them. A certain amount of… civility went a long way, especially with the younger ones. It kept them loyal. It was a happy mix of the two that kept things in order.

But Mr. George McKinnon would find out that punishment was another thing to add into the mix. Sending one of the lesser servants –and the youngest one at that –to face his wrath was definitely something that required punishment. It had wasted time, and time was something valuable.

As he closed the door to his study, he pondered on that. He wasn't one for introspection, but it did seem like time had gotten more and more valuable. Not just as he got older; he'd already buried two children. Three nephews, two nieces, a brother… All to the Cause.

Although he considered it worth it. Every drop of blood was just another reason to get the damned British.

He grabbed the note off his desk, and searched around for his reading glasses, before reading the note...

He nearly flipped the desk over after reading it.

He stormed out of the study, screaming for the family and help to meet him in the living room, leaving the note sitting crumpled on his desk.

_The Aingilín isn't home yet. She's found a new cause. Should I send her back home?_

* * *

><p>Chibs was almost asleep, when the door to his room was thrown open so hard, it bounced off the wall, and nearly hit Tig in the face. His best friend's face was so red, Chibs thought he might be having a heart attack, but his eyes locked on Sabina, who had stood warily.<p>

"You… you little fuckin' cunt bag!" The curly haired man seethed, taking a step closer.

"Tig? What the hell is goin' on?" Chibs demanded.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Your little fuckin' whore…" He stopped short, still glaring.

Sabina smiled back at him thinly. "Oh, go on, Tigger. By all means. Explain ta 'im what 'appened. 'E could use a good laugh about now."

Chibs stared cautiously at the two. Sabina stood on the balls of her feet, hands held loosely in fists, barely veiled danger coursing through her. Tig was nearly shaking in his anger, fists clenched so hard Chibs swore he could see blood dripping from his palms.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Sabina never took her eyes off Tig, as she said, "Oh… jus' a wee bit o' disagreement, luv. Tigger's jus' upset 'cause 'e did nae get 'is way. No worries, though. Right, Tig? If we did 'ave a problem, this would nae be the place ta settle it anyways. Could always go back ta the club an' 'ave the boyos there 'elp us with it, aye?"

Tig's eyes nearly bunged out of his head. "I'm gonna get you for this, Sabina. God help me, I'm gonna make your life miserable."

Sabina laughed. "Oh, I 'ave no doubt, Tigger." She paused as Tig headed towards the door, before speaking again.

"It was nothin' personal, boyo. I know ya care about me. An' I know ya were worried. But I can take care o' me self. Chibs can't right now. I know ya want ta keep me safe, but I want ta keep 'im safe."

"What the hell happened, you two?" Chibs demanded again. "An' don't tell me nothin'! I wanna know, an' I wanna know right fuckin' now, ya hear me?"

Sabina turned to look at him slowly, while Tig leaned against the door, tapping his foot. "Really, luv: it was jus' a disagreement. Tig is jus' worried 'bout me stayin' in Charming. 'E wanted me ta go, I did nae want ta go… We 'ad a wee bit o' a fight, but that's it. Isn't it, Tigger?"

Tig glared for a few more minutes, before an evil look passed over his face. "Yeah. That's it. We'll have another 'wee fight' later. A fair match. How's that sound?"

"Tig," Chibs said warningly. "I'll not 'ave ya beatin' on my girl, ya hear me?"

Tig ignored me, as he stared at Sabina. "Come on. Me and you, after your man gets outta here. When I'm actually ready for it. Fair?"

Sabina grinned. "Aye, fair enough, Tigger. If ya want ta get ya ass handed ta ya again, I'm more than willin' ta oblige ya."


	14. Chapter 14

An: Alright so this chapter is a little stiff which leads me to my next point... I'm not longer following along with the show frame by frame. I'm changing what I want, making them say what I want, etc. Otherwise I'm gonna throw my computer out the window in frustration lol. But I was already three quarters of the way done with chapter when I decided that, so you're stuck with this one for now. Just now, next one shall not be stiff. : ) Also, looking for some chapter titles. I only use lyrics, so if you have some you think fit, feel free to message me, or write it in a review, and I'll give credit in the next chapter. : )

* * *

><p>"Ya sure ya ready, luv?" Sabina asked, a trace of worry in her voice. "I do nae wanna 'ave ta bring ya back on the morrow 'cause ya weren't all 'ealed."<p>

"Sabina Leigh, I'm gettin' outta this fuckin' hospital if I have ta dress up as a fuckin' ballerina ta do it," Chibs said gleefully, rubbing his hands together as the prospect pushed him down the hall. He let out something unintelligible as he seen Jax, Bobby, and Happy waiting for him.

"The fuck are ya doin'?" Sabina hollered, as Half-Sack gave the chair a hard shove, sending Chibs flying towards the other Sons. He managed to pull a skid out of it, before jumping out of the chair, ripping the bandage off his head, as he pulled Jax into a hug.

"Jackie boy! Elvis!"

Sabina couldn't help the smile that came to her face as Chibs slide into his cut. Hell, just seeing him out of the hospital gown was an improvement. She ignored the playful banter between the boys, and slide next to her man, giving Jax a warning look.

"_He's gonna find out, Sabina. He might as well hear it from me," Jax said exasperatedly._

" '_E was jus' fuckin' blown up, Jax! Ya really think 'e needs this shite ta land on 'im right now? 'Ell, I __**wasn't**__ blown up, an' it's makin' me fuckin' pissed as 'ell. No, ya fuckin' wait 'til we get 'im back ta the clubhouse. Then we can both tell 'im. Ya understand me, boyo? This ain't a fuckin' request."_

Jax smiled thinly at her, before Chibs pulled his attention back with questions about Zobelle, which he deflected with some run-of-the-mill answers.

Sabina shot one final silent thank-you to Tara, before following Chibs out the doorway, and hoping into the back of the van.

* * *

><p>"Trouble down below?" Chibs asked, with a pointed glance at Half-Sack, who was rubbing himself through his jeans as they drove back towards the clubhouse.<p>

Sabina rolled her eyes. "Damn fool will nae let the fuckin' doc take a look at it. Been rubbin' it like that all week."

Half-Sack glared at her in the mirror. "There's nothing to look at. Just… It's healing. Swelling's supposed to get worse," He said, and Sabina grinned at the hopeful, questioning tone in his voice.

Chibs smiled at Sabina innocently. "Got the perfect cure, boyo. Take ya ta Cara Cara. Get ya a couple lovely ladies. I'm o' course spoken for."

"Aye that ya are, Chibby, an' ya remember that," Sabina said quickly, cursing to herself as she wondered why the hell she hadn't thought to say anything to the prospect. She shot him daggers with his eyes, but he was oblivious as he spoke.

"Cara Cara's gone, man. Warehouse burned down."

"What? When? How?" Chibs demanded.

"We do nae know, lovey. No use sweatin' over it," Sabina said, through gritted teeth, telling herself that she was going turn Half-Sack into No-Sack as soon as they got back to the club.

"Jax thinks Clay did it," Half-Sack said sadly, although the light in his eyes showed how pleased he was to be the one filling Chibs in on all the juicy gossip. _She was definitely going to kill him._ "He says he wants us focused on guns, so… Jax thinks he's the one who burned it down. That's why he's –"

"It does nae really matter, Filip, let's just –"

"Shut up, Sabina. What the hell is goin' on, kid?"

"Well… Like I said, Jax thinks Clay's behind it… That's why he's talking about Nomad."

Sabina barely stopped herself from reaching around the seat to strangle the stupid little shithead, as Chibs eyes nearly bunged out of his head.

"Nomad?" Sabina was so focused on keeping her hands off of the kid's throat, that she didn't notice when Chibs pulled the small pistol out of the glove compartment, and aimed it at the prospect. "Make a left."

"Why?"

"Jesus, Filip, do nae do this."

"Shut up, Sabina! Make a left," Chibs said again, cocking the pistol as he set it against the prospect's head.

* * *

><p>"Filip, please, for the love o' the Holy Mother, do nae fuckin' do this!" Sabina pleaded, grabbing at his arm as he headed towards the Army Surplus store.<p>

Chibs spun on her, yanking his arm out of her grip as he did so. "For once in ya Goddamned life, Sabina, act like a fuckin' old Lady, an' shut the fuck up!" He snapped, opening the door, and stepping inside. Sabina hesitated for a moment, before following, dragging the prospect behind her.

"Filip, do nae do anythin' stupi –" Sabina cut off, as Chibs fired a shot at the young Hayes lad, who cussed, as he dropped to his knees behind the counter. Chibs never slowed as he reached over the counter, and dragged the young man up, slamming his face down on the counter.

"Jesus! What the hell's the matter with ya?" The boy demanded.

"Explain ta me why you fuckin' McBastards are sellin' ta the piece of shits that blew me up!" Chibs seethed, pressing the barrel against his head.

"Jesus, Filip, we need ta go," Sabina said nervously, glancing around the store. "This can nae end well, Chibby, we need ta fuckin' go."

"Shut up! Start explainin'!"

Sabina felt rather than heard the door in side open. She ignored Eddy's lame explanation, as she pulled her gun, and moved out of sight.

Within seconds, Cameron Hayes cocked his shotgun, aiming it at Chibs head. "Let him go, Chibs. Put the gun down."

"You first, ya IRA fucker," Sabina hissed, pressing her gun into the nape of the man's skull.

Sabina counted seven seconds of heavy, awkward silence, as neither of the two men moved to drop their weapons. And then it happened.

"Careful brother. Ya pop ya sutures, ya will. Wouldn't want that, not with such a… fine young woman ta be takin' care of."

Sabina felt her stomach roll, as he walked out of the back room, his face arrogantly smug as he smiled at her.

"Keaira. So lovely ta see ya again, _Aingilín_. Ya lookin' more like ya mother every day. But, business before pleasure, I suppose," He said with a sigh, turning his attention to Cameron. "Put the gun down, Cammy. Filip here has every right ta blow his head off. So much shit went… _sideways_ when McKeavy died. Damn shame really. I should o' been here. Should have been stateside ta handle the transition."

"Ya too fuckin' late, Jimmy," Sabina spat, trying to hide how nervous she was. "The Sons 'ave a new fuckin' pipeline. So why don't ya crawl back in ta ya fuckin' 'ole an' rot there?"

That damn smile never left his face, as he turned towards her again, his grey eyes locking onto hers, and she felt the urge to puke.

"Now, now, Keaira. The men are talkin'. Ya know the rules. I'd hate ta think ya need a refresher course on 'em. So why don't ya just sit there an' look… _pretty_, while the men discuss business." Sabina seethed as he turned back to Chibs, that patronizing smirk still on his face. "I'm sure we can work all this… shite out, Filip. After all, we're men. We can put our… differences aside, I'm sure."

Just when Sabina thought shit couldn't get any worse, Jax swaggered in. As soon as the bell rang, both Sabina and Cameron turned, although Sabina turned her gun to Jimmy, as Cameron aimed his at the Sons' VP.

"Enough," Jimmy said carelessly. "Enough! Do I need ta give ya both another lesson in obeyin' orders?" He snapped, before turning his attention back to Jax.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the room across the street, Stahl was scrambling.<p>

"Aingilín. _Aingilín_, why the hell does that sound so damn familiar?" She demanded, rummaging through her folders on the IRA.

Hartwell –arguably the agent who knew the most about the IRA, which was why Stahl had requested him for her team –turned towards her. "The Aingilín was an IRA assassin. Near as the Gardaí could figure, he worked for the Campbell, Moran, and O'Fallon families. Fifteen confirmed hits, seventeen more linked to him. His calling card was a white cross dusted across the victims' forehead. Last confirmed kill was almost twelve years ago, I think. The name means 'Little Angel'. No one knows where the name came from."

Slowly, a large smile crept over Stahl's face. "Really. Boys, I think we just hit pay dirt. Mathews, get MI5 on the line. See if they have any prints or DNA for this '_Aingilín'_. Donovan, Johnson, you stay here, keep tabs on Jimmy. Hartwell, you're with me. We're gonna go bag ourselves an angel."


	15. NOTE

Hey guys. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a short hiatus from writing for a while. I have a million other things going on right now, trying to build my chicken coop, get my garden set, finish turning the upstairs of my garage into an apartment, my two martial arts classes… You get the basic idea. I will continue to work on things in my spare time, maybe even a few new one shots or something, but I won't be posting for at least a month, maybe two, until I get some of my spring projects finished. Sorry, and I know I just took a hiatus in December, but… eh. Thanks for all your reviews, and patience with me, and I promise, I'll make it worth your wait once I start posting again.

~Ashley


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright, so after so long without an update, I shall reward you with a longer than usual chapter! YAY! Ahem, anyways... yeah, so I'm back, don't know how regular anything will be for a while... But anyways, enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Christ, Filip, what the hell did ya jus' do," Sabina muttered from the back of the van, as Half-Sack put it in gear and pulled away from the curb.<p>

"What did _I _do?" He asked indignantly. "What the fuck did _you_ do? Don't think I ain't heard of the Aingilín, _Keaira_. Was he tellin' the truth?"

"Chibs, I –"

"Was he tellin' the fuckin' truth?"

"Is this really the fuckin' time or place for this particular discussion?" She snapped back. "We got half o' California tryin' ta kill one or both o' us; I think we can wait a wee bit!"

"Goddamn it, Sabina Leigh! Do ya have any fuckin' idea how tired I am o' all the fuckin' lies? The secrets, the… all your fuckin' bullshit! An' the excuses ain't fuckin' cuttin' it anymore!"

"Uh… guys?"

"What?" Both Sabina and Chibs yelled at the same time.

"Uh… I think we've got a tail," Half-Sack said nervously, glancing in his side mirror.

"Oh Christ," Sabina swore. "Jimmy."

Chibs turned in his seat, so he could see out his mirror, and frowned. "Don't think so, lass. Unless Jimmy's taken ta ridin' in black SUVs."

* * *

><p>Stahl glanced at Hartwell as he hung up the phone.<p>

"Well?"

"MI6 is faxing over a partial print. Only thing they have, and they're not even sure if it belongs to the Aingilín. Wanted to know why we wanted it. I told 'em I'd have to get back to 'em."

"Good, good," Stahl nodded. "I don't want to give this up to those damn Interpol bastards. This could be as big as Jimmy O."

* * *

><p>"Oh ya gotta be fuckin' shittin' me," Sabina cursed. "Gotta be ATF, an' that Stahl bitch. Fuck!"<p>

"Think she had Hayes' place wired?"

" 'As ta be. Does nae explain why she's followin' us though. Ya would think she'd be goin' after the big fish."

All three occupants groaned the SUV flicked on its police lights.

"What should I do?" Half-Sack asked nervously.

"Pull over, ya dumb shite! We can't exactly 'ave a fuckin' fire fight in the middle o' fucking Main Street, can we?" Sabina snapped. "Jesus, an' we're all fuckin' carryin' too. Fuckin' lovely," She muttered, accepting Chibs' proffered gun, and along with hers, sticking it in the hidden storage compartment. "As long as they do nae rip the van apart, they shouldn't find it."

Half-Sack pulled over to the side of the road, and all three of them stepped out.

"Can we 'elp ya, officers?" Sabina said cheerily, forcing herself to smile.

Stahl smiled predatorily as she walked up to Sabina. "You know, I've seen you around before… But I don't remember questioning you last year."

"Oh ya mean when ya questioned every other women connected ta the club, an' arrested two of 'em?" Sabina asked, smiling her most bitchy smile. "Nah, I was out o' fuckin' town that day."

"Well apparently you've heard of me," Stahl said, matching her tone. "But I don't think I've ever gotten your name."

"Sabina. Sabina Leigh Tierney."

"From Ireland?"

Chibs stepped in front of her protectively. "The hell do ya want, Stahl?" He demanded.

"Take her in for questioning. Simple, routine stuff. Unless of course, there's a problem with that?"

"Ya name the time an' place, _dearie_, and I'll be there," Sabina growled, no longer even attempting to be pleasant. "Might as well get it over with."

"How about now? I can take you."

Sabina and Chibs snorted at the same time. "Like 'ell I'm ridin' in with you," Sabina said sharply. "Let the prospect 'ere take us back ta the garage, drop Chibs off, an' then I'll 'ave him bring me ta the station."

Stahl thought for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. You don't mind if we follow you back, do you? You know, just to make sure you don't get… lost, or anything."

"By all means. After all, Charmin' is such a hard place ta get around," Sabina said sarcastically, shooing the boys back into the van.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Stahl glanced through the one-way mirror, at the young woman sitting in the interrogation room. Sabina Leigh Tierney had her feet up on the table, leaning back in her chair, eyes half closed, a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna break this bitch," Stahl said with a predatory smile. "You got the soda?"

Hartwell nodded, and handed her the can of Dr. Pepper. "You got this, Chief."

Sabina opened one eye, as the door to the interrogation room opened, and the blonde bitch walked in.

"Ya know… Me ma always told me, it's nae polite ta keep people waitin'. Especially when I went outta me way ta come in, an' get this done now. I should be 'ome with Chibs, 'elpin' 'im get settled in."

Stahl smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Just had to get some paperwork filled out. Now… where did you say you were last year, when I questioned the others?"

Sabina smiled. "Out o' town."

"Where out of town?"

"Visitin' friends down in Oakland."

"These friends have names?"

"None that I'd tell ya," She replied cheerily. "If ya 'ave anythin' relevant ta ask, let's get ta it, shall we?"

"Alright then. Want a soda?"

"So ya can pull me prints? Nah, I'm good thanks. Questions?"

Stahl frowned, as she plopped down in the chair. "Alright then. Straight to business. I can appreciate that."

"Obviously not, I'm still waitin' for an actual fuckin' question, Ms. ATF."

Stahl barely managed to keep her tongue in check. "Where are you from, Ms. Tierney?"

"Ireland."

"Where in Ireland?"

"The part surrounded by water," Sabina replied sarcastically.

"Oh well that's very helpful."

"Ain't it though. I'm still waitin' for a question regardin' the club."

"Oh, did you think I wanted to question you about the club?" Stahl laughed. "No… _Lassie_. I wanted to question you about somebody named Aingilín. Sound familiar?"

Stahl had to give the woman props. She never blinked, sitting there, seemingly unfazed by the question.

"An' why would ya be questionin' me 'bout an angel, eh?"

"Oh, so you have heard of her," Stahl said, smiling.

Sabina sighed, and smiled at her like she would a special child. "Her? Well, I did nae know all angels were lasses, but if the vaulted ATF says so, so it must be, I suppose." At Stahl's pointed look, Sabina laughed. "Oh come on, lassie. Ya act like ya do nae expect me ta know one o' the most common pet names in Ireland means?"

"Oh that's right. You're Irish."

"Aye, indeed I am."

"You know… I find it funny, how it seems every single person from Ireland that I meet… Seems to have some connections to the IRA. But you… You, I can't find a single record predating you showing up here in the States. Like God just spit you out."

"I got me green card, lassie. I'm a legal citizen of these here United States. As far as ta me records not existin' back in Eire… Was an at 'ome birth. So I did nae get a birth certificate. An' I was never arrested, never in any sort o' trouble. So yeah, ya probably will nae find any record o' me there. Ya 'ave a point with this, or ya jus' out ta waste me time?"

Stahl leaned over the table threateningly, putting on her best angry face. "You know, I could have your ass deported. Tossed back to the moss covered rock you came from. Hell, I don't even need a reason."

Damn the woman to hell, she only responded by laughing again.

"Really, lass? Ya threatenin' ta deport me? That's ya big final plan ta get me ta crack?" Sabina leaned closer across the table, and with a small smile, said, "Ya can nae deport me, luvey. Not without a trial ta revoke me citizenship. An' good luck with that one. Ya do nae even 'ave probable cause. Hell, ya do nae even know why. Ya got a reason ya tryin' ta scare me, or ya jus' like bein' laughed at, makin' idle threats?"

"Oh, they're not idle… _honey_. All I have to do is –" Stahl couldn't help but growl as the other woman laughed in her face. "What? What the hell is so funny about this?"

With tears rolling down her eyes, clutching her sides as she laughed, the Irishwoman finally wheezed out, "Ya think…" She paused, before finally gaining control of herself, although that laughing tone remained. "Listen, lassie… I'll give ya a free piece o' advice, yeah? The whole 'bad peeler' thing… It do nae really work 'ere in the States. See, the very rules that allow me ta walk out that door, anytime I damn well please… The same rules say ya can't do a damn thing 'bout it. Ya got nothin' ta 'old me on. Nothin' ta ever barter with. I've got a clean record, good job, common law husband, never been in a lick o' trouble with the law 'ere… Ya got jack shite, lassie. All ya doin' is showin' 'ow fuckin' desperate ya are."

As Stahl sat, momentarily stunned into silence, Sabina stood, and walked around the table, standing right behind her. Leaning down, she whispered into her ear,

"Lemme know if ya ever want some real lessons on 'ow ta be a peeler, lovey. Sure we could arrange… some sort o' payment plan."

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Also, little tidbit... a 'peeler' is Irish slang for a cop... So you don't think Sabina is offering her lessons on how to peel veggies and fruits. :D<p> 


End file.
